


论某些事情对青少年的影响

by wynrenee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynrenee/pseuds/wynrenee
Summary: 总而言之，他们被Wanda撞见了。





	论某些事情对青少年的影响

“嘿James。”Natasha看见Bucky的一瞬间就冲了过来，在他尚未来得及反应之前便灵活地勾住了他的脖子，女特工的体重压得他有一瞬间的踉跄。“听说你和Steve在首都的酒吧里来了一发？还是Wanda在场的情况下？”  
哦，天哪！Bucky在心里默念了好几遍Jesus，原本白皙的慢慢浮现起一层绯红。  
Natasha被他的反应愣了一下，“不是吧，你们是真的？”她还以为是Sam的夸张。  
而Bucky趁着这一秒钟的时间跑开了，穿着他那件还包着断肢的红色格子长袍，有些不那么平衡地溜回了自己的小木屋。Natasha转头就看见了与他类似装扮的Steve Rogers，怀里还抱这个木桶，里面显然是两人的换洗衣物。  
“所以，你们真的在Wanda面前，做了一次？”  
“不，Nat。”Steve的脸皮比她想象中要来的厚一些。“她和小公主在舞池跳得很开心，所有人都去了，就我和Bucky……”  
一切都发生在Natasha完成她的单独任务的那两天里，Steve带着Sam和Wanda一起先来了瓦坎达。Steve归心似箭，上一次他回来的时候Bucky已经离开了冷冻仓，两人久别重逢自然缠缠绵绵，可惜世界并不打算留给他们太多时间缠绵，没过两天Steve就不得不开着昆氏去和他的小组成员会和。  
理所当然的，对于Steve来说与Bucky解冻后的第二次会面比第一次更亟不可待。  
“而不幸的是我们的小公主又和第一次来的小女巫一拍即合，偷偷溜去了酒吧。”Natasha忍不住符合，接下来她也可以猜到，作为两个完全没到法定喝酒年龄——美国，事实上对于瓦坎达来说已经到了——的小姑娘的家长，Steve不得不亲自去酒吧提溜人。  
然后Sam也跟了过去。  
“没错，他说就当作是任务后的放松。”Steve耸了耸肩，“T’Challa也怂恿着Bucky一起去玩了，而非单纯地把Wanda和Shuri带回来。”而曾经的Barnes中士本来就是个喜欢玩乐的快活青年，况且他难得有兴致，Steve当然拒绝。  
并且可敬的黑豹国王还说，“放松，队长，她们不是小孩了。”  
“他对于自己的妹妹去酒吧这种事情太过于放心了！”Steve无奈道，“甚至连跟我们过去的想法都没有，反而是和女友一起郊外约会！”  
Natasha笑出了声，“并不是谁都和你一样坚持到了二十一岁就能去酒吧的，Steve。我敢打赌你当年都没有那么遵守规矩。”  
“我是为了把Bucky带回来！”Captain Rogers立刻辩解，换来的只是Natasha越来越肆意的笑声。在她的笑声中他退了一步，“好吧我承认，偶尔放松一下也挺好的。”况且没人能占Wanda和Shuri的便宜，所以他最后屈服了。  
“那么。”Natasha的笑声一顿，胳膊搭上前美国队长的肩膀，“告诉我，你们又是怎么从单纯的喝点酒，变成滚作一团的呢？”  
“我发誓那只是个意外。”Steve指天。  
故事的一开始正如他与Natasha说的那样，单纯的只是从提溜Wanda回家变成大家一起去瓦坎达的酒吧坐坐。那是个充满现代高科技的地方，至少对于Steve和Bucky来说是这样的。Sam很快活地融入了氛围，在锁定了Wanda与Shuri之后便玩了起来。  
而这种灯光很明显不符合上世纪老年人的风格。  
对于Steve来说，酒吧的理想状态仍然是上世纪四十年代里，昏黄的灯光下播放着舒缓的舞曲，他与Bucky坐在吧台侃侃而谈，仗着自己无法喝醉灌了一杯又一杯。舞池里几个小伙子和他们的姑娘一起跳舞，像是水中的天鹅。  
Steve不会跳舞，而Bucky声称他找不到姑娘。——这是他们年轻时的意气风发。  
于是两个老头各自拿了杯酒，Steve护着缺失了一条手臂的Bucky一起穿过人群挪到了一个灯光照不到的角落。卡座还算柔软，但酒吧的空调开得太低，好在Bucky半靠在了他的怀里，像是一只毛绒小熊，又热又软。  
时隔七十多年，Steve终于感觉他没那么害怕酒吧的冷气了。  
“其实你只是不想在这里待太久。”Bucky唯一的那一只手捂在Steve胸口，声音低沉而柔软，缠绵又悱恻。“我知道，美国队长也是有PTSD的。”  
Steve侧首吻他的发顶，“不，美国队长那个讨人厌的家伙没有，他无所不能，然后现在只好灰溜溜地滚蛋了。有PTSD的是Steve Rogers。”  
“但是我就在这。Steve，你感觉到了吗？我就在你怀里。”他感受到搂住他的腰的手臂收紧了些，忍不住轻笑，“你这次能保护好我，没人能把我从你身边抢走。”  
“对，没有。”  
他们桌前的酒直到他们离开也没有动过。  
实际上Steve并不喜欢喝酒，酒精并不能给他带来什么，而烈酒的味道会让他回忆起上一次试图灌醉自己的时候。  
他只是亲吻Bucky，含着他柔软的双唇。Bucky被他抱到自己的双腿上，低着头捧着他的面颊，与他唇舌交缠。Steve的双手握住了他的腰，迫切地想要验证自己的拥有一般，力道足以在超级士兵的腰部留下淤痕。  
他患得患失地吻着Bucky，仿佛PTSD发作，又似乎正是如此。又如同一个瘾君子一般迫切地吮吸着他的唇舌，即使是交缠间的声音也足以成为他的慰藉。  
Bucky在自己的下唇被他咬破之前退了回去，将他的头颅抱在自己胸口，一下、又一下地抚摸着他已经长长了的金发。“没事的。”他吻着他，“我在，Steve。”  
‘’你发誓。”Steve像是一个熊孩子般变本加厉。“你发誓你绝不会再离开我。”  
而Bucky绝对是那个宠坏熊孩子的家长，他后退了些，坐到Steve的双腿上让自己足以平视那双看起来有些脆弱的蓝眼睛，郑重地发誓，“我绝不会离开你，我保证。”  
那一瞬间Steve放松地笑了起来，Bucky将头颅埋在Steve颈间。酒吧里的音乐绝对够吵闹，灯光也绝对够花眼。可他们却在一个黑暗的无人关注的角落里，亦或是在这纷繁缭乱的世间，享受着独属于他们的静谧。  
“然后你们硬了。”Natasha毫不客气地指出。  
Steve忍不住摸了摸鼻子，“你没必要这么犀利，Nat。”  
但事实正如她所说一般，捉住了星星的男孩迫切地想要将来之不易的星星藏入怀中，Steve的手从Bucky的T恤下摆摸了进去，在划过腰侧的时候听见他轻轻嘶了一声——那里绝对留下了淤青，他们共同意识到。  
“不过管他呢。”Bucky把他的T恤下摆咬到嘴里，露出大片的肌肤。超级士兵的视力足够让Steve看到他一如既往流畅的腰线、腹肌以及胸口处已经挺立起来的两点，在Bucky反应过来之前早已扣紧他的腰背将乳尖含入口中。  
Bucky唯一的手抱紧了Steve的后颈，双腿盘在他的腰际摩挲。  
“隔着衣服他们都能立起来。”Steve一边啃咬Bucky的胸肌一边咕哝，偶尔唇舌擦过刚刚被吸到红肿的地方，“真可爱，像你一样又甜又乖……”  
某个醉汉撞到桌子的声音被淹没在酒吧的乐声里，却没有逃过超级士兵的耳膜。Bucky因为这声音陡然一惊，回头看去的时候那个醉汉早已经跌跌撞撞地跑到别的地方去了——无论哪个地方都会存在的酒吧特色，不值一提。  
Steve就没管这些，含含混混地亲吻或是啃咬着他的脖子，一只手还抱着他的背，另一只手不安分地往他的裤腰里伸。“我现在就想要你，Buck。”  
“你就是个十足十的小混蛋！”Bucky压低了声音狠狠白了他一眼，回应他的是Steve带着傻气的笑容。于是他只能无奈地推开了Steve，裤子褪到膝盖趴跪到卡座上，“你挡在我外面。”明知道他刚才绝对是故意的，但他就是没办法拒绝那个小混蛋。  
“好。”Steve无比配合地用自己的身形盖住他。他的Bucky无疑是个健壮的男人，但还是比他小了整整一圈。Steve能轻松地整个将他抱在怀里，仿佛拥抱了全世界。  
然后他的全世界踹了他一脚，压着声音。“我都把裤子脱了，别磨叽。”声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖，毕竟再怎么不被注意，刚才的醉汉都让他想起这事公共场合。  
而Steve则是含住了他的耳廓，“别怕，宝贝。”——该死的，他叫一个一百多岁，重点是比他要大一岁的男人宝贝。  
Bucky恨恨地又想踹他一脚，如果不是Steve在那一瞬间握住了他的阴茎的话。说实话他有些发软，因为Steve抚慰而兴奋起来。而对方火热发胀的玩意儿就抵在他的股间，彰显着他的主人有多么期待这一场性事。  
音乐声中夹杂起了水声，Bucky就着Steve抚慰而溢出的体液揉开了自己的穴口，Steve抚慰着他的同时稳稳地抱住了他，让他得以放松地靠在爱人怀中，在情欲的影响下忽视了嘈杂的音乐，将自己的股间揉弄得一片湿滑泥泞。  
他感觉自己在为Steve打开，穴口开合到能够直接没入两根手指的程度。  
手指插入后穴的一瞬间Bucky回头咬住了Steve的下唇以遏制住自己发出的声音：他直接捅入了三指，还没有得到足够扩张的穴口被绷得紧紧的，又酸又涩，激得他腰酸体软，就连前面的性器都有些萎靡。——可他得再快点，Bucky想，他的Steve正硬得发疼。  
“别着急，Buck。”Steve显然摸出了他的想法，吻上他湿漉漉的脸颊。“我不想……”  
回答他的是Bucky有些急促的喘息，“别管我前面了，快点来帮我一起扩张。”他眼神迷离地看着Steve，“一会儿把我操硬很难吗？”  
前美国队长咬牙切齿地骂了一句Shit，俯身单手扣住爱人的大腿将他按在卡座背上，另一手掰开他的臀瓣，入目是他紧紧包裹住自己手指似乎没有一丝褶皱的穴口。Bucky细白的手指仍在那里进进出出的，沾湿了整片会阴，甚至有些顺着大腿流下。  
那些都是他的体液。  
Steve感觉他的心跳速度又上升了一个平台，仿佛是被蛊惑似的，亦或是他自己迫不及待的一般舔舐起那里。温软的舌尖触碰到Bucky的手指，对方很明显瑟缩了一下。两人的目光因此而交回，湿润又胶着，就像他温软的甬道。  
就着Bucky的手指，Steve舔开了他，在他来得及抽指而出之前握住了那只手腕。原本紧绷的穴口因为舔舐而变得湿软，又张开些许足以让Steve进一步的侵入。  
舌尖扫过湿热的内壁，勾勒着Bucky手指的轮廓，甚至尝试着入侵他的指缝。  
该死的——Bucky想，Steve是想把他的每个地方都操开。  
没入体内的手指因为发痒想要逃开，被修剪得足够圆润的指甲蹭过敏感的内壁，过大的刺激逼出Bucky一声惊喘，然后被淹没在了音乐之中。  
他不知道过了多久Steve的舌才离开那个地方，又是什么时候开始揉弄他的会阴，只能感受到他身前的老二硬得流水，自己因为过大的刺激不住地扭动着身躯像个婊子，后面被Steve牢牢地把控着，拼命咬着下唇才能将那些声音全部遏制住……  
在Steve放开对他手腕的钳制的那一瞬间他抽出了手。  
之后抵住那里的是Steve的老二，那个大家伙显然是憋得太久了，在脱离束缚的一瞬间拍打在他的屁股上，肉体相撞的声音落在两人的耳膜中，不大，却让Bucky抖了一抖。  
临时起意，没有套子，也没有润滑。  
是故进入变得尤为困难，Steve花了些自制力让自己不要太急切地一捅到底，扶着茎体才刚刚没入了头部便觉得有些难以前进，穴口开合着想要将他的家伙一点一点地没入。他深吸了口气让自己平静些，然后听见了Bucky的嘟囔。  
他说，“快点进来。”  
像是一簇小火苗骤然遇到了氧气，在他的大脑里轰然炸开，火光席卷过境烧的火星四处飞溅，直接烧断了名为理智的弦。  
Steve直接抽出阴茎，粗暴地拎住Bucky后颈的衣领将他按在坐垫上，狠狠地在他的屁股上拍了一掌，随后捞起他腰肢的同时另一手捞过两人都没有动过的那杯伏特加，两指扩开穴口将酒液倒入其中，过烈的液体刺激得那圈可伶的软肉通红。  
酒杯砸落在地上的声音无人注意，就连Bucky也顾不得了。身后径直插入到底的阴茎热得像块烙铁，辛辣的酒业刺激着脆弱的穴口，他挣扎着想要逃离却被身后的人按着脖子压在坐垫上狠命地操，就连口中也塞入了他的手指。  
Steve顾及着他的断肢没有压得太狠，重重地抽送了几下便放缓了节奏。倒入Bucky甬道内的酒业对他来说也是个不小的刺激，他也需要缓缓。  
浓重的乐声在他的最后一记重击之后变成了舒缓的节奏，舞池中的人们的疯狂显然也减退了些。Bucky侧首的时候甚至看见了一位女士往卡座走来，脚步虚浮有些醉意，甚至可能是喝断片了，但还是让他忍不住遏制住了呼吸，穴口夹得更紧。  
Steve也不敢太过造次，一下又一下地在他的体内抽送。  
另一个男人出现在了两人的视野里，脚步还算稳健，口中是当地的语言。Bucky听得懂，断断续续的，类似于那位女士的名字以及“你怎么会出现在这里”之类的话，随后抱着那位女士的腰，在她的挣扎与酒疯中把她抱到了别的地方。  
乐声在那一刹那又变得浓重热辣，舞池中的人开始了新一轮的狂欢。  
Steve从乐声中分辨出Bucky带着哭腔的呻吟，忍不住扒下他的衣服裤子去亲吻他汗涔涔的后颈与脊背，以及左半边躯体之上蜿蜒着的伤痕。血清也无法使那些狰狞的伤疤消失，像是恶魔的印记一般盘桓在他的Bucky身上。  
他一边操弄一边亲吻着Bucky，在他不知餍足地要求着快点的时候奋力挺腰，一次又一次直白地碾过他的敏感点，前液与后穴里带出的液体斑斑驳驳地洒在坐垫上，又重又深地往最里面操进去，肉体拍打的声音响亮得过分。  
“再快点Steve。”Bucky被操的有些懵，及肩的头发湿漉漉的铺在他的脸上，含着发丝让他的声音挺起来更加含糊，“操死我……啊——”后穴还夹着Steve的东西，不知死活的话没说完就被Steve挺身操到最深处……  
音乐哄抬了气氛，舞池里笑声与酒杯酒瓶的碰撞声交杂着传来。  
Steve性致高涨地将Bucky捞到怀里，捞起一条腿红着眼睛去碾他的敏感点，两人的交合处汁水四溢，入耳的先是爱人不再压抑的，被操的乱七八糟时候的胡言乱语，一会儿是求饶一会儿是让他更重地操，就连声音里仿佛也带着水，沙哑柔软得仿佛天鹅绒布。  
最后被操到哭着射在不知道什么地方，可能是地板，也可能是桌子。  
亦或是某个酒吧游客的腿上鞋上脚上。  
Bucky哽咽着躺在Steve怀里，不知道自己因为高潮而紧缩的后穴夹得Steve头皮发麻，脱力地任由他做最后的冲刺。“你快把我操死了Steve，饶……”最后被灌了一肚子白浊。“你个发情的小混蛋。”  
情欲纾解之后Steve让Bucky转了身窝在自己怀里，不顾两人已经通红的双唇又向他讨要了一个缠绵的吻。带着茧子的手抚摸着Bucky温热的后背，在触碰到九头蛇留下的伤疤之时亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“所以，”Natasha深吸了口气。“你们是事后被Wanda撞见的？我得去跟……”  
Steve挠了挠脸颊，“不……”  
黑寡妇顿了两秒，然后反应过来。“所以实际上是你们做了两次？”  
前美国队长通红着脸也快步地跑回了他们的小木屋，Natasha抱着手臂站在原地，然后看见刚进去的某只金毛狮子被踹了出来。  
作为哥们她走了过去拍拍Steve的肩膀，“可以啊你，兄弟。”  
Steve忍不住扶面。那时候Bucky光溜溜地窝在他的怀里，对比他虽然门户大开但也算是穿得整齐的样子显出一种别样的色情。而更要命的是，两人刚刚结合的部位伴随着言语的交流偶尔摩擦，故而超级士兵的老二蛮横地无视了不应期这种东西，又挺立了起来。  
蓝眼睛与绿眼睛深深地对视着。  
最后是Bucky叹了口气，用自己刚刚经历了一场激烈性事的后穴包容了他。  
第二次做的时候确实不怎么激烈，甚至可以说是温吞，Bucky做爱之余还拿得出精力去和Steve聊着瓦坎达的森林与小溪，虽然那个状态下Steve只能想到他们什么时候去森林或者小溪边上来一发。  
温情脉脉的性爱像是一场马拉松——对于他们来说马拉松当然不算是什么会掏空他们的运动——Bucky慵懒地伸展着四肢，任由Steve抱着他挺入，偶尔溢出一两声呻吟，还有闲情摸出Steve裤子口袋里的那块巧克力含在舌尖与爱人分享……  
直到那声突如其来的“Cap”让他还挺立着的阴茎直接疲软了下去。  
而要命的是Steve竟然还他妈硬着。  
棕色头发的少女因为突然入目的，白皙却带着惨烈伤痕的脊背尖叫了一声，叫声淹没在酒吧之中，却完美地被她手腕上的珠子收音。然后两位超级士兵先生便听见那些珠子里传来了另一位少女的声音，“发生了什么Wanda？”  
以及某个成年男性的声音，“嘿Wanda你还好吗？我就在附近——哦……”他声音仿佛被什么东西直接掐断了，然后他们都听见了更响亮的声音。没有经过电波传导、完全没有失真的猎鹰的声音，“Cap我真没想到……”  
Bucky把脸死死地埋在Steve的肩颈处，“天哪，我不想做人了。”  
“额……我们只是……情不自禁……”Steve发挥了他四倍的厚脸皮。  
事后Sam跟错过了这一切的Natasha叙述了这个场面，声音听起来带着点绝望与悲戚，似乎还有哽咽。“老天，我以后再也无法直视Barnes的背了。”  
“因为他背上的伤痕？”实际上在少女时代里意外见过冬兵——作为资产——的背部的Natasha还能打个趣，“确实很恐怖，所以你之后得对他客气点，Steve也很希望如此。”  
“你知道绝不会是那个原因！”猎鹰哀嚎。  
而作为第一发现人的Wanda？  
之后的一段时间里作为长辈的Natasha在她的手机里，当然是瓦坎达特供，安全可靠且上网高速的那种，发现了各种各样称得上是乱七八糟的视屏。  
不过她们都没有告诉Steve。

**Author's Note:**

> 倒酒这个除了Bucky谁都不可以，会酒精中毒哒


End file.
